crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Neo Cortex/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 24cv0p1.png cortex_bk_cb1_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot. Crashandcortex.jpg|Promotional render. lightsoutcortex.png|A portrait of Cortex in Lights Out. Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Japanese_Cortex_Crash_1.png|Japanese promotional art of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back crtex.png|Promotional render. Wocccortex2.PNG|Promotional render. cortex_bk_cb2_1.png|Booklet info from Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 japan disc.jpg Crash 2 japan disc best for family.jpg Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped cortex_bk_cb3_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. cortex warped jp guide.png Crash Team Racing Image:CTR-Cortex.jpg|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Team Racing. CTRCortexRender.png|Cortex in his kart. Isabella Presents Trophy.jpg|From third place Cortex glares at Crash. Neo Cortex CTR.png|Cortex in CTR. ctr japanese cortex.png PSOGL2_002.JPG|Promotional artwork of Cortex in his kart in Crash Team Racing. japanese cortex ctr 1.png japanese cortex ctr 2.jpg CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg Japanese Doctor Cortex.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Japanese cast.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Crash Bash cortex_bk_bash_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bash. Japan crash bash ad.jpg Crash Bandicoot Carnival Disc.jpg Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex WrathofcortexNA.jpg|Cortex (on monitor) in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex The Wrath of Cortex.png|Cortex wearing a lab coat in The Wrath of Cortex. CortexTWOC.png|Cortex as seen in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash: The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex The Huge Adventure.png|Cortex in "Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure/XS". (15) Cortex.jpg|Artwork from the cover of The Huge Adventure/XS. The huge adventure japanese guide.jpg Crash Nitro Kart Crash Nitro Kart boxart.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Nitro Kart. CNK Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. N. Cortex CNK.png|Cortex in CNK. Doctor Neo Cortex Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. CortexNitroKart.png|Cortex in his kart. Crash Twinsanity File:Boxart.jpg|''Crash Twinsanity'' box art with Cortex. Crash Twinsanity UFO Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in a saucer. CortexAndNinaUFO.png|Cortex and Nina in a UFO. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Hoverboard Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex on his Hoverboard in Twinsanity. CortexRayGun.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun. Cortextwinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. MadCortex.PNG|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexDisguise.png|Cortex in drag. 0AK97Pr.jpg|Cortex's Twinsanity model. Thebees.png|Cortex attacked by bees. Crash Twinsanity N. Cortex.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Humiliskate.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Ts 06.png|Cortex spanking Crash. Ts 05.png|Crash and Cortex. Ts 04.png|Crash strangling Cortex. Ts 01.png|Crash, Cortex, Nina, and Coco. Crash Tag Team Racing CTTR cortex.png|Cortex in Crash Tag Team Racing. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. CortexTagTeamRacing.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CTTR. Doctor Neo Cortex Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. CortexCTTRRender.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. CortexCTTR.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. CTTR Neo Cortex.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. CTTR Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. NeoFuCTTRRender.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu attire from Tag Team Racing. NeoFuCTTR.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu outfit from Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu outfit from CTTR. Untitled-53.png|Promotional art. Crash Boom Bang! CbbNA.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Boom Bang!. Cortex 11.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. CortexBoomBangModel.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. Crash of the Titans Doctor Neo Cortex Crash of the Titans.png|Cortex in Crash of the Titans. CortexOfTheTitans.png|Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Neo Cortex finger.jpg Crash: Mind Over Mutant Neo Cortex Mutants.jpg|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy N. Sane Trilogy Cortex.png|Cortex in the N. Sane Trilogy. CortexNSaneTrilogyRender.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crew.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg Spyro Circuit 3.jpg Electron Skins.jpg Skylanders: Imaginators Cortex Skylanders 2.png|Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cortex Official Artwork.jpg|Promotional art for Cortex in Skylanders: Imaginators. dr cortex figure.png|Cortex's Skylanders: Imaginators figure. Skylanders Imaginators Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Skylander: Imaginators. Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Page 10.PNG|Cortex as he appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 2 Pg 1.PNG Crash Manga Vol 2 Chp 3 Pg 1.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot CortexCB1.png Crash 1 Dr. Neo Cortex.png Crash Bandicoot Neo Cortex.png dr__neo_cortex_face_by_sperhak618-d5igiqh.png|Cortex's icon. cortex boss.jpeg crash1cortexepilogue.png|Credits epilogue. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back CortexFalling.png Cortex Hologram.jpg|Warp Room Hologram Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex.png CortexStrikesBackHead.png|Cortex's head in the Game Over screen. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon. cortexcrash2.png|A logo with Cortex's head on it. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped cortex baby.jpeg|Through the credits you can see Cortex and Tropy in their baby forms. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex's head in vortex from Warped. CB3CortexHeadModel.png|Cortex's head as seen in Warped. Cortex_Tiny_Boss.png|Cortex observing Tiny's boss fight against Crash in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Cortex Uka Uka Crash 3.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Crash 3 Cortex Uka Uka.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. n__cortex__s_mugshot_by_sperhak618-d5w1s12.png|Cortex's icon from Warped. Warpedfinalboss.png Crash Team Racing Cortex_in_CTR.jpg|Cortex modifying his kart in CTR. ctrcortex.png|Cortex's character selection screen. CTRCortexVictory.png|Cortex after winning a race in CTR. CTR Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Back).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. Doctor Neo Cortex CTR Icon.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. Komodo Joe wins.png Crash Bash Crash Bash Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Crash Bash. NeoCortex CrashBash.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bash. cortex-bash.png|Cortex's lab in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex CortexWrathOfCortex.png|Cortex as seen in Wrath of Cortex. VR System Front.png|Cortex appearing on the screen in Coco's VR Hub System. Crash: The Huge Adventure cortex fight in xs.jpg|In the fight with Cortex in The Huge Adventure/XS. Crash Bandicoot XS The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in The Huge Adventure/XS. Cortex blast.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Nitro Kart TinyFellOnCortex.png|Cortex and Tiny in a pileup. TeamCortex.png|Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny. Filthy clown.png|"Get away from me, you filthy CLOWN!" CortexHoldingVelosScepter.png|Cortex holding Velo's scepter. My scepter.png|Cortex fighting with Velo over his sceptre. CortexInTerra.png|Cortex after ending up in Terra. CNKCortexVictory.png|Cortex celebrating his victory in CNK. Hub5.png|Cortex, Coco, Tiny, Crunch and Zam battling inside Velo's Vault. Cortex-0.png|Cortex's icon from CNK. Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage neocortexTCG.png|Cortex's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Twinsanity Corco.jpg|Cortex disguised as Coco. CortexDisguisedAsCoco.png|Cortex disguised as Coco. 1092787274.jpg|Cortex pulls off his disguise. cortexidea.JPG|Cortex in his Iceberg Lab in Twinsanity. CortexCrashesIntoCrash.png|Cortex crashes into Crash, sending them both into Cavern Catastrophe. CortexEnraged.png|An enraged Cortex after being defeated by Crash. CortexCrystal.png|"Well, well. A power crystal!" CrystalCrazy.png|Cortex warns Crash that he'll go "crystal crazy". CrashCortexTeamUp.png|Cortex being dragged by Crash. CortexBrain.png|A dazed Cortex after being hit with his own brain. cortex hug.jpeg|Cortex hugging Evil Crash. Humiliskate.jpeg|Cortex in a Humiliskate. CrashSpinningTwinsanity.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's boss icon and life counter icon in Twinsanity. CCuthFjW8AIcO5I.jpg Crash Tag Team Racing Cortexdedinater.jpg|Cortex in The Deadinator. CortexIcon-CTTR.png|Cortex's icon from CTTR. Crash Boom Bang! Cortex Boom Bang.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. Crash of the Titans Cortexplay.png|Cortex playing the piano in Crash of the Titans. CortexPlayingThePiano.png|Cortex playing the piano. CortexStationary.png|"You can't replace me! My name's on the stationery!" IThrewUpInMyMouth.png|"I threw up in my mouth!" CortexSpank.png|"I'm still going to spank you stupid for this". Cortex GBA CotT.png|Cortex from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. Cortex-1.png|Cortex in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile in CotT.png Crash Captured By Cortex.png Crash: Mind Over Mutant Doctor Neo Cortex Mind over Mutant.png|Cortex in Mind Over Mutant. CortexNVCommercial.png|Cortex as seen in the NV commercial in Mind Over Mutant. CortexMonster.png|Cortex as a monster in Mind Over Mutant. CortexMonsterMOM.png|Cortex's monster form as seen in Mind Over Mutant. Cortex Boss Mind over Mutant.png|Cortex's monster form in Mind Over Mutant. Skylanders: Imaginators dr neo cortex.jpg|Cortex thinking of an idea. dr neo cortex 2.jpg|Cortex hatches an evil plan. dr cortex cutscene.png|Cortex setting up his machine in Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cortex 2.png|Cortex in Skylanders: Imaginators. cortex and uka uka.jpg|Cortex Summoning Uka Uka. dr neo cortex screenshot.jpg|Cortex running around in Skylanders: Imaginators. dr neo cortex on wumpa island.jpg|Cortex posing in Skylanders: Imaginators. CortexImaginators.png|Cortex and Uka Uka as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. Cwq-wT5XAAA0sBl.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|Cortex (right) delights in his forthcoming glory in the remastered intro of Crash 1. N._Brio_Raises_Crash_into_the_Vortex.png|Neo watches as Brio loads Crash into the Cortex Vortex. 20180722 214402.jpg|Cortex realizes too late that the Vortex malfunctioned. Warp_Room.png|Cortex communicating with Crash in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Cortex_Hoverboard.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214747.jpg|Cortex's epilogue in the N. Sane Trilogy. Doctor Neo Cortex Icon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Crash Bandicoot and Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Hologram.png|Cortex's hologram model in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Generator Room icon.png Cortex Hologram NSane.png Cortex and Uka Uka.png 20180722 214813.jpg|Cortex defeated in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. Nf_victory_cortex.png|Cortex wins. Nitro Fueled Electron Cortex.jpg|Cortex's Electron Skin podium stance cortex green.png|Cortex's Green skin. cortex red.png|Cortex's Red skin. cortex blue.png|Cortex's Blue skin. cortex retro.png|Cortex's Retro skin. cortex star.png|Cortex's Star skin. cortex ninja.png|Cortex's Ninja skin. cortex robo.png|Cortex's Robo-Cortex skin. Cortex_electron.png|Cortex's Electron skin. cortex pharaoh.png|Cortex's Pharaoh skin. Cortex_clown.png|Cortex's Clown skin. Mobile Games Cortex_13.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Crash_Bandicoot_Nitro_Kart_2_Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Other Promotional Images Japanese Cortex.png|Japanese Cortex finding a Power Crystal. Comparison.jpeg|For those who can't tell... Japanese Crash and Cortex 2.png Japanese Crash and Cortex.png Crash pachinko.png Cortex pachinko.png japanese doctor cortex.png Concept Art Crash Bandicoot tumblr_mt623xztYS1s071aro1_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Cortex. Cortex History 1.jpg|A paper giving Cortex's name, along with additional info. Cortex History 2.jpg|A document talking about Cortex. Cortex History 3.jpg|Cortex sketches, along with info about Cortex. Neocortexweb.jpg|Early sketches of Cortex. CrashBandicootNeoCortex5a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex6a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex7a.jpg|Early concept art. tumblr_lo1p3oUbzr1qib9yco1_500.gif|A concept sketch of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Cb3-cortex.gif|Cortex with Uka Uka (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Twinsanity Komodo_Joe_(Crash_Twinsanity).jpeg|Cortex thaws himself from the ice, only to find his minions slacking off. Doc_amok_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Doc Amok segment of Totem Hokum. Tikiconcept.jpg|Cortex in concept art for the Tikimon fight. tikimon fight concept.jpg|Concept art showing Cortex in the Tikimon boss fight. Icecapades concept art.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Slip Slide Icecapades level. icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex and Crash sliding through Cortez in Slip Slide Icecapades. Icecapades_snowball_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the snowball section of Slip Slide Icecapades. Concept.jpg|Concept art that shows Cortex was meant to be present in High Seas Hi-Jinks at some point. Blue Gem 10.png|This concept art shows that Cortex was originally supposed to be present for the Henchmania boss fight. Cortex commandos.jpeg|Concept art featuring Cortex as a child at Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. twinsanity island concept.jpg|Concept art showing Cortex getting eaten by a stripy worm creature on an early version of Twinsanity Island. Rockslide Rumble concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex in the Rockslide Rumble level. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Cortex approaching Evil Crash's house with Crash, Coco and Nina waiting outside. CONCEPT57.jpg|Concept art of Cortex being chased by the Evil Twins in an early version of the Deathbot. BOSS08.jpg|Concept art of Cortex, Crash and Nina running from the Evil Twin's deathbot. CONCEPT09.jpg|Concept art of Cortex on his hoverboard with Crash riding on his back in the cut Hoverboard level. Crash of the Titans Cortexexspressions.png|''Crash of the Titans'' Concept Art of Cortex. cortextitansconcept.jpg|Concept Art of Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Unused/Cancelled Games Unseen Cortex and Nina.jpg|Concept art for the cancelled 2008 Crash Bandicoot. cortex unused model.jpeg|An unused Cortex model from a cancelled game. Merchandise cortex action figure.jpeg|Cortex's action figure. Resaurus Action Figures.png Cortex Plushie.png cortex keyring.jpg Videos N. Cortex - Final Boss - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 33)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash 2 Cortex Voice Clips|Cortex Strikes Back quotes Crash Bandicoot 3 Timetwister Message - Dr. N. Cortex (HD)|Cortex's time twister messages N. Cortex - Final Boss (Normal Ending) - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 27)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped CTR Neo Cortex voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing|Team Racing quotes Wrath Of Cortex Cortex Voice Clips|Wrath of Cortex quotes Crash Nitro Kart - Dr Neo Cortex quotes and taunts|Nitro Kart quotes Crash Twinsanity Cortex Voice Clips|Twinsanity quotes CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 1 2 CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 2 2 Crash of the Titans Cortex Voice Clips-0|Titans quotes (home console) Crash of the Titans DS Cortex Voice Clips|Titans quotes (DS) Mind Over Mutant Cortex Voice Clips|Mind Over Mutant quotes Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - Final Boss & Ending (Dr. Neo Cortex) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 2 - Dr. Neo Cortex (Ending & Final Boss) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 3 - Dr. Neo Cortex (Ending & Final Boss) N. Sane Trilogy Cortex Voice Clips|N. Sane Trilogy quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled